


Dating Scott McCall Would Include

by sirenbarnes



Series: Teen Wolf Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes





	Dating Scott McCall Would Include

 

  


 

* * *

  * Scott getting nervous around you.
  * Flirting.
  * Making out.
  * Studying, which turns into a make out session.
  * Taking your pain away.
  * Scott kissing you passionately.
  * Having a lot of passionate sex.
  * Going to his lacrosse games.
  * Oral.
  * Protecting you.
  * Movie dates.
  * Romantic dates.
  * A lot of pda.
  * Stiles complaining about your pda




End file.
